Eve Sleen
Eve Sleen Eve Sleen, better known by her full name "Azura Maria Sleen Eve" 'or her ephicet '"Kung-Fu Princess", is the princess of North Blue's Sleen Kingdom - located in the Icy Seas - and became later the first mate of the Diego Pirates during the same time period as Alabasta Kingdom Arc. She currently has a bounty of 500 Belly, often being mistaken for a housekeeper on board the ship. She is the mastermind behind the destruction of Bordeaux and has a reputation in the Underworld as "Miss Maria". Appearance Eve has a small and petite built for a 17-year old, shown to be just a bit taller than Perona. She has dirty shoulder length blonde hair - with lightblonde highlights - and azure/ green eyes. She wears a short sleeveless black robe with a white shirt with long sleeves underneath, a brown belt, a pair of brown pants and a pair of black combat boots. Unlike most female characters, Eve never changes her outfit, said that she has "100 pairs" with her all the time. She also wears golden goggles on top of her head. Abilities Besides her low bounty, Eve is able to have a hand-to-hand combat fight with a Captain-status Marine. Her styles include: *'Kung-Fu: '''taught to her by a Master in Sleen Kingdom. Most used style of combat. **'Purple Dragon: Eve attacks her opponent with hidden poisonous blades in combination with her punches and kicks. ***'Purple Dragon: Uppercut Stinger: '''Eve's finishing move during "Purple Dragon" and "Impact Party". She delivers a final uppercut while pushing a poisonous blade through the neck of her opponent. **'Red Dragon: 'Eve attacks her opponent while her hands and feet catch fire. The flames disappear after the opponent is defeated. ***'Red Dragon: Uppercut Burst: 'Eve's finishing move during "Red Dragon" and "Omega Impact Party". She delivers a final uppercut while burning her opponents neck so badly, they can't breathe. **'Impact Party: 'Eve delivers several combo's (uppercuts, horizontal kicks etc.) in a row and ends the "party" with "Purple Dragon: Uppercut Stinger". **'Omega Impact Party: Eve delivers a lot of combo's in a row and ends the "party" with "Red Dragon: Uppercut Burst". **'All-Round Omega Impact Party:' Eve keeps performing Red- and Purple Dragon combo's until the opponent starts losing consciousness, and ends the "party" with Eve's Ultimate Move "Burgundy Dragon: Final Uppercut". *'Fishman Karate: '''Eve has shown to know the basics of Fishman Karate, being able to shoot water bullets at Marines ('Water Shot'). *'Tatchi Kenpo: Eve's own developed Kenpo and the only user. Using this style, Eve focuses all her power in a certain limb (mostly her right index finger) using '''"Gather" and touches her opponent where she wants to inflict damage, using "Release". This damage has the same impact as Eve's "All-Round Omega Impact Party". However, after using this, Eve's finger will break. These are all part of her abilities: *'Expert hand-to-hand combat: '''Eve is a dangerous opponent and training to become a master in hand-to-hand combat. She is able to fight Marine Captains and win from them. *'Extreme agility: 'Due to her petite frame, Eve is extremely agile and quick to strike bigger opponents. She prefers to mock them first by standing on their shoulder, sliping underneath their arm and then start fighting. *'Extreme speed: 'Eve is quick enough to avoid freshly shot bullets and "Soru" users. *'Moderate observation skills: 'Eve doesn't possess any sort of Haki and tends to dive straight into battle without observing everything first. When she does, she isn't skilled enough to notice small details or weaknesses and leaves the observations to Diego, who possesses Observation Haki. *'Extreme intelligence: 'Even though she barely shows it, Eve is extremely intelligent. She's smart enough to organise an attack on a Celestial Dragon City and completely annihilate it without letting anyone know how it happened or who was behind it. She can easily learn languages and knows the basics to read Poneglyphs, but hasn't crossed one yet. She reaches her full intelligent potential in battle. Relationships Diego Carmesi Diego is the Captain of the Diego Pirates and Eve's closest friend. They both come from Sleen Kingdom and she came across him while exploring the islands part of the kingdom. They show to be very close in the beginning and somewhere before the timeskip start a relationship. Diego started calling himself '"Diego Sleen Carmesi" '''and promised Eve to marry her after he becomes the Pirate King. Michelangelo "Mike" Brin Mike is the shipwright of the Diego Pirates and was secretly in love with Eve before she got into a relationship with Diego. Afterwards he falls in love with Nico Robin's Wanted Poster. Mike and Eve fight together the most and are sparring partners. He is overprotective over both Eve and Diego, being the oldest in the crew. Category:Pirates Category:Diego Pirates Category:New World Age Category:North Blue Characters